In conveyor belt systems such as are used, for example, for the transportation of coal and mineral ores and other materials, belt cleaning apparatus is commonly provided having a scraper member bearing against the underside of the belt so that dirt is scraped off as the belt moves relative to the scraper member. The scraper member is commonly urged into engagement with the belt by resilient means, but as the scraper member wears away and as stretch of the belt takes place it becomes necessary for adjustment to be made from time to time so as to maintain adequate pressure between the scraper member and belt. This inevitably involves a certain amount of trouble and inconvenience. The present invention aims to at least alleviate this.